Throughout Time Yr 5 New Beginnings
by SashaBT245
Summary: COMPLETE A transfer student begins at Hogwarts, quickly becoming friendly with Lily Evans, James Potter and Sirius Black. Noelle Lemieux is determined to live her life to the fullest, in spite of a terrible secret that she must keep hidden.
1. Chapter 1 A Clean Slate

Noelle Lemieux rolled over in bed. She grabbed the clock on her nightstand, 7am. Heaving a sigh, she resolutely threw her covers off. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she looked around the room she had inhabited for 15 years, except the times she was away at school. Today was the 1st of September, her last morning waking under the Parisian sun for the next nine months. Why was her father making her do this? She didn't want to leave France, or Beauxbatons. She hated the idea of going to rainy England to attend Hogwarts. She glanced at her trunk. Usually it was filled with pale blue silk robes, but now it held heavy black ones.

There was a knock at her door.

"Oui?"

Her mother walked in. "Reveille-toi, Noelle! (Wake up!) We need to leave in 30 minutes!"

Her mother bustled around the room, closing Noelle's trunk.

"Maman....do I really..."

Her mother cut her off. "Oui, Noelle. No more arguments! You know Papa and I have to go to America for now. You can still come here in the summer."

She knew it was useless to argue, and that there had to be a better reason than that.

30 minutes later, she stood in the parlor, her trunk beside her. They were taking Floo powder to the Leaky Cauldron, some pub in London. From there, the British Ministry of Magic would ensure that the ambassador's daughter arrived safely at Hogwarts. She grabbed a handful of powder, and tossed it into the fireplace.

"The Leaky Cauldron, London, England!" she called, stepping into the emerald flames.

It was a long time before she stopped spinning. Throwing her hands out, she braced herself for a fall. After she picked herself up, her father appeared out of the flames with her trunk, followed closely by her mother. As they dusted themselves off, a short man called,

"Mr. and Mrs. Lem-yooks?"

Her father responded, "Oui, we are Monsieur and Madame Lemieux."

He pronounced the last name "Lem-yoo". The man blushed.

"Ah yes, of course." He took Noelle's trunk and said, "Follow me."

Brushing the remaining soot from her cloak, she hurried to catch up.

A car idled at the curb. Everywhere she heard noise. People taking faster than she could mentally translate. A new panic struck her; she could speak English, but not enough to keep up with these people! Gripping the handle of her owl's cage, she ducked into the car behind her mother. 

Within minutes, they had arrived at King's Cross Station. When she got out of the car, a trolley was waiting at the curb. She followed her parents through the crowded station. When they reached Platform 9, her father turned to her. He handed her a ticket and a small bag filled with gold coins.

"Here is some money for fun. Try to have a good time, ma chère."

He kissed her twice on each cheek, and her mother followed suit.

"Au revoir, Noelle! Send lots of owls, and make lots of friends!"

She clung to her father briefly. Then she drew herself up to her full 5'5", and spun on her heel. Platform 9 ¾.....where is it? She muttered to herself. She turned to ask her parents, but they were already gone. Feeling more panic, she searched up and down the platform. No Platform 9 ¾. Then she saw a group of teenagers walking past her. They walked directly into a barrier and disappeared. She took a deep breath, and followed them.

Suddenly, she found herself surrounded by young witches and wizards. Everyone seemed to know each other. Swallowing nervously, she boarded the train. All the compartments in the front of the train were full of laughing boys and girls. She walked to the end of the train, peering into each one. The very last compartment held only one occupant.

"Excuse-moi, may I sit with you?"

At the sound of her lilting accent, the boy in the compartment raised his head. His skin was pale and his dark hair was slightly stringy. His dark sloe eyes stared at her for a moment. Then he shook himself.

"Of course."

He pulled a knapsack off the seat across from him. Gratefully, she sat.

"Are you new? You don't look like a first year." He questioned.

"Oui, I am new, but I will be a fifth year. I am coming from Beauxbatons."

He smiled. "My name is Severus, Severus Snape."

"Enchante Severus, I am Noelle Lemieux."

They shook hands. She settled back in her seat.

"You look nervous." He stated.

"Is it that obvious?" He laughed.

"You'll be fine. Everyone, well, most everyone is pretty nice."

She sighed in relief.

"Tell me about France. Is it nice there?" he questioned.

She found herself taking until well after the train had left the station, only stumbling a few times on her English. Severus corrected her, but he wasn't rude about it.

"How are the classes? What are they like?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to answer, but then the door slid open. Some of the teenagers she had seen on the platform walked in. Snape snapped his mouth shut.

"Well, well...if it isn't Snivellus....with a girl!!"

A tall skinny boy with glasses smirked. The boy behind him laughed, and came into view. Noelle caught her breath. He was gorgeous. Dark silky hair, tanned skin, clear grey eyes. Snape turned bright red and jumped to his feet, pulling out his wand. He was too late. The boy with the glasses cried,

"Immobulus!"

Snape froze.

Without thinking, Noelle leapt to her feet, and flung her right hand out.

"Stupefy!"

The boy with the glasses turned, shocked, and then the spell hit him. He fell to the floor next to Snape. She turned toward the other boy.

"Try it." He said with a smirk.

"Non. You did nothing."

He looked surprised. "You're new."

"Oui. Now take your friend and leave."

She turned her back on him, tending to Snape. He still stood there, with his chin to his chest. She pointed her wand at him.

"Go. Now."

He pulled his friend to his feet and dragged him out of the compartment.

Noelle turned back to Severus. "Innervate."

He stirred. "Where did they go?"

"I got rid of them. Who are they?"

He plunked back onto his seat, and pushed his stringy hair behind his ears.

"James Potter and Sirius Black."

"Why did they attack you?" she questioned.

He chuckled. "On the train last year, I hexed them both, pretty badly. They were just getting me back."

Noelle laughed. "They will probably hex me now too, n'est-ce pas?"

He laughed. "Watch your back!"

* * *

The rest of the journey passed quickly. All too soon, the train was grinding to a halt. Severus glanced at Noelle. She was pale and shaky.

"You'll be fine. Come on."

She followed him off the train.

"See that giant man over there?" She nodded. "Go wait with him. He'll take you to the castle."

She looked at him desperately. "Why can't you?"

He looked flattered that she wanted him to stay. "You need to be sorted. Don't worry, I'll see you inside."

She nodded. He squeezed her hand, and slipped away through the crowds.

She made her way to the giant man.

"Excuse-moi, I am new."

He peered down at her. "You must be Noelle. Dumbledore told me about you. Stick close. Firs yers! This way!"

The giant man led them all down to a dock where dozens of small boats waited to take them across the lake. They swiftly moved across the lake, and into an underground harbor. She climbed out of the boat and stood on shaky legs. She followed the first years up a stone staircase. A tall imposing woman waited at a set of double doors.

"I am Professor McGonagall. Soon you will enter, and be sorted into your houses. Your house will be your family while you are here at Hogwarts."

Noelle's mind raced. Sorted? Houses? At Beauxbatons, you simply lived with the students that were in your year. How were you sorted?

"Noelle Lemieux! First in line please."

She pushed her way through the crowd.

"You will be sorted first, as you are a transfer."

Noelle nodded slowly. The doors flew open, and she and the first years followed McGonagall into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2 The Wrong House?

There were four long tables, with people lining both sides of each. Over each table was a banner, each of a different color, with a different animal. Across the front of the room was yet another long table where all the professors were sitting. A stool was placed in front of the teachers table, and a tattered wizard's hat was on top of it. McGonagall spoke.

"Before we sort the first years, we have a transfer from Beauxbatons. She will be a fifth year. Noelle Lemieux!"

Noelle jumped when she heard her name. She hurried to the stool and sat. The hat was placed on her head. A little voice echoed in her ear.

"_Ah, a transfer...where do you belong? Quite smart, maybe Ravenclaw? Or perhaps Slytherin, I sense some shrewdness. I know! It'll be GRYFFINDOR!"_

The table to her immediate right erupted in cheers. She stood and walked to the table. A girl with long red hair and pretty green eyes patted the bench next to her. Gratefully, Noelle sat.

The girl smiled, "I'm Lily Evans."

"Noelle Lemieux, enchante."

The sorting continued. Noelle learned the other three houses were Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. After the sorting, the headmaster stood.

"Welcome all, new and returning! Dig in!" The plates filled themselves.

"So, you're from France?" Lily asked between bites.

"Oui, from just outside Paris."

Down the table, laughter was heard. Noelle glanced down and saw the two boys from the train. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"I cannot believe those two are in my house."

"Which two?" said Lily, glancing around.

Noelle discreetly pointed.

"Oh, them. They are awful. James is so arrogant; he's the one in the glasses. And Sirius is just a troublemaker."

The boy called James caught Noelle looking at him. He nudged Sirius and they both shot hateful glares at her.

"Wow, what was that for?" Lily asked.

"I hexed James on the train. He came into the compartment, and attacked Severus Snape. So I hexed him, and told Sirius to take James and leave."

Lily laughed out loud. "Oh boy, this will be an interesting year."

* * *

Dumbledore stood, and dismissed the students. Noelle followed Lily out of the Great Hall. She saw Severus as she headed for the stairs. He waved at her and she smiled back. Soon, they reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Andromedus." Lily answered.

The portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. She climbed in after Lily and found herself in a comfortable common room. James and Sirius stepped in front of them.

"All right, Evans?" James politely asked Lily. Without waiting for an answer, he turned to Noelle.

"Since you are new, and didn't know any better, I'm going to forgive you for your hex earlier. As a Gryffindor, you'll think twice about defending a Slytherin, especially Snivellus." He said this as if he were granting her a gift.

Noelle's jaw dropped. "Non, I do not want your forgiveness."

James looked shocked, but Noelle was sure she saw a slight smile playing on Sirius' lips.

"I did what I thought was right. And, I would do it again as well." She set her chin high, staring him right in the eyes, and not backing down. Still he was speechless. She spun on her heel and swept away, leaving Lily laughing behind her.

"That girl! She infuriates me!" James spat out to Sirius when they both entered the fifth year boys room.

Sirius laughed. "Prongs my friend, she got you good. And in front of Lily too!"

"I know! That was humiliating!"

James stalked around the room, slamming his dresser drawers shut. He kept mumbling to himself. Sirius shook his head, inwardly laughing. He was thinking of the confrontation earlier too, only he was thinking of Noelle's navy blue eyes.

Over in the girls' room, Noelle too was raging about James.

"Who does he think he is?" she demanded, her accent was thicker than before.

Lily laughed. "He's James Potter, Quidditch champion. Don't worry, he's an arrogant git. He asks me out at least once a week, but I always turn him down. I can't stand him."

Lily grabbed her new friend's hand. "Don't think on it. Besides, I think Sirius likes you."

Noelle looked appalled. "No, thank you. I think they are both awful."

She ran a brush through her long dark blonde hair. "I am going to bed. Good night Lily, thank you for everything."

Noelle climbed into her bed, and pulled the curtains shut. What an awful first day. I've already made enemies, and in my own house! She rolled over, swallowing back a sob. Tears poured down her cheeks. How she wished she was in the Palace of Beauxbatons, with her real friends. Her tears lulled her to sleep.

On the other side of the curtains, Lily heard her crying, but she didn't know how to help. Hopefully, the morning will bring answers, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned sunny and warm. Lily rose to find Noelle's bed empty. She quickly finished dressing, and hurried down to breakfast. She spotted Noelle leaving the owlery.

"Are you okay? Did you sleep well?" Lily fired questions at her.

"Oui, I am fine. Just a little homesick, you know?" Noelle smiled weakly.

After a searching glance, Lily was satisfied that Noelle was okay.

The two girls walked down to breakfast. At the Gryffindor table, James and Sirius were already eating. James looked up and threw a hateful glance at Noelle and she shot him one right back. Lily steered her to another open spot. Better to keep these two as far apart as necessary.

After they sat and chose their breakfast, Professor McGonagall walked along the table, passing out schedules.

"Miss Lemieux!"

Noelle raised her hand. "Here is your schedule. I have also assigned a student to serve as your guide for the first few days. This student also speaks French quite well, so do not hesitate to ask for translation."

Noelle glanced at Lily expectantly. Lily shook her head.

"Mr. Black!" McGonagall called along the table.

Oh no...Noelle thought. Sirius Black stood and walked to where the girls were sitting.

"Sirius Black, meet Noelle Lemieux. You will assist her in whatever way she needs for the next few days."

Sirius nodded. McGonagall walked away with the rest of the schedules. Noelle bowed her head and continued to read her schedule.

"Ahem." Sirius cleared his throat, still standing behind her.

"Oui?" "Nous avons notre premiere classe en dix minutes." (We have our first class in ten minutes)

Noelle's jaw dropped. He spoke French beautifully. When she had recovered, she simply replied,

"D'accord. On y va." (Very well. Let's go) She rose and followed him out of the hall.

They walked together in silence. Noelle couldn't believe her bad luck. At least it wasn't James, she thought ruefully. Sirius stole a glance at her. Her head was down, and a few strands of blonde hair had come loose from her braid. She was chewing on her bottom lip, and her blue eyes looked clouded with tears.

"Noelle?"

She looked up sharply.

"Class is this way."

She stared blankly down the hall. All she had to do was go through the door. It would get easier every time.

She took a deep breath and nodded. Then she ran a hand over her face.

"Quelle classe est ceci?" (What class is this?)

"Potions, with the Slytherins."

Her face brightened. Hadn't James said Severus was a Slytherin? Maybe he was in this class. When she entered ahead of Sirius, her eyes immediately found him. He stood and waved her over. She hurried to his side.

"How are you?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Eh, pas mal."

He looked at her blankly.

"Sorry, I am not bad." She paused. "Non, that is not true. I am awful."

He nodded gravely. "You can sit here, with Lucius and I if you want." He said, gesturing to an empty seat next to a pale blonde boy.

She looked grateful, and sank into the seat between them. Professor Valenti entered the classroom. He shot an odd look at the table where a Gryffindor sat willingly between two Slytherins. Then he shook his head, and began his lesson.

Over on the other side of the dungeon, whispers flew. What was she, one of theirs, doing sitting with two of the most hated Slytherins? James leaned over to Sirius and whispered loudly,

"Bet you're not so enamored of her now, eh?"

Sirius laughed it off, but inside he was deeply hurt. For some reason, Noelle affected him like no other girl had. There was something about her, something he couldn't describe.

He snuck a peek over at her. She was mixing her potion, talking happily with Snape and Malfoy. Something she said made them both roar with laughter. She hadn't looked that happy with him. James nudged him again.

"What?" Sirius snapped.

James looked shocked. "Sorry mate."

"No Prongs, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

James relaxed. "Are you all right? You looked pretty pissed."

Sirius shook his head. "I am. She didn't even thank me for bringing her to class."

"Padfoot, she's, well, I won't even say it. But it seems to me someone was sorted into the wrong house!" He said the last part loud enough to be heard.

Lily spun in her seat. "James Potter, just because someone doesn't fall for your supposed charm does not make them a, well, a you–know-what!"

On the other side of the room, Noelle heard the remarks. She looked up, knowing they were talking about her. She stood, clenching her fingers around her wand. What are you going to do? Hex him? Hex everyone who talks about you? She shook her head wildly to clear the voices, and slammed her eyes shut to dam the tears. Still they leaked out. She turned, and quickly fled the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3 Keeping Secrets

Without thinking, Sirius jumped up and ran after her. He caught up with her on the lawn leading down to the lake.

"Noelle! Arrêt!" (Stop!) He called out.

"Je ne te veux pas ici!" (I don't want you here!) She yelled over her shoulder.

"Well, like it or not, here I am! You can't run forever!" he panted.

"Non, but perhaps I can run further than you!" she yelled back.

Sirius laughed. She looked confused for a second, and then she smiled a little.

"That's better. Are you okay?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath.

A sob caught in her throat and she shook her head. "Non. I want to go home. Everyone here does not like me. I am too different."

She reached up and wiped the tears off her cheeks with the sleeve of her robes. She looked like a small child, with her hair stuck to her face with tears. He stared at her, overwhelmed by the emotion he felt. He moved closer, and reached out his hand. She eyed it warily, and then took it.

"Give us a chance to get to know you. We've all been together for four years now. It will take a little time."

Slowly, she nodded.

"Good. Come on, we're going to be late for Transfiguration."

He led her back to the castle. Along the way, he snuck glances at her. Even with her face stained with tears, she was breathtaking. She was so small and delicate; he wanted to protect her from anything that threatened to hurt her. With her free hand, she pushed her hair off her face and straightened her robes. At the entrance to the castle, he released her hand, marveling at how natural it felt to hold hers.

James and another boy were waiting in the entrance hall. Sirius shot a warning look to James not to say anything. To his credit, he didn't.

"Noelle, this is Remus Lupin."

Noelle shook his hand. James held out a dark blue leather bag, with the Beauxbatons emblem embroidered in gold. Gratefully, Noelle reached for it.

"Merci, James."

James looked baffled.

"It means thank you." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Oh, well, you're welcome." James stated, and Noelle offered him a weak smile.

Sirius waited for Noelle to adjust the bag on her shoulder, and walked to class alongside her. At the door, Lily was waiting.

"You all right?"

Noelle nodded and followed her into the room. This class, she chose a seat next to Lily.

* * *

As the first few days melted together, Noelle began to feel more at home. Classes were more or less the same, except for the language of course. She began to get used to the castle, knowing which staircases would trip her, and what hallways to avoid because of Filch, the ornery janitor. Noelle still missed her friends from Beauxbatons. Lily was her constant companion, and she even grew used to the boys. James never ceased to try to impress Lily, but Sirius remained an enigma to Noelle. True, he kept his word and helped her in her first few weeks, but he never held her hand again. She pushed the memory out of her mind. She couldn't think of such things.

Besides, the boys still were upset, no make that angry that she continued her friendship with Severus and some other Slytherins. She made no excuses; they were her friends. They never made her feel sad, and they were always very nice to her. For the most part, things had settled into a comfortable routine. Then Quidditch season approached.

James and Sirius both played on the Gryffindor team as chasers. Noelle loved Quidditch, and often talked to Sirius about different strategies. One night, after a particularly in depth conversation about the finer points of the game, Sirius flat out asked her,

"Noelle? Why don't you try out? We need a new Seeker, and you're the perfect size..."

But Noelle was already shaking her head. "I cannot."

"But why? You love the game." Sirius persisted.

Noelle was shaking her head vehemently. "It is not possible, Sirius. Let it be."

Ouickly she stood. "Good night."

Noelle hurried up the stairs as if she was being chased. At the door to her room, she paused, with her hand over her heart. Her heart was beating so fast, she was having trouble catching her breath. She felt the wheezing begin, and a bout of coughs exploded from her mouth. She bent over and covered her mouth, trying to stifle them.

She was too late; Lily flung the door open.

"Noelle!" she cried, "What happened?"

Noelle struggled to speak through the coughs. Finally she was able to catch her breath.

"Dust....in the hallway....it made me cough." Noelle lied with a raspy voice.

"Oh, that happens to me all the time too, I have allergies." Lily said, helping Noelle into the room and handing her a glass of water.

Slowly, Noelle took a small sip, feeling the cool liquid slide down her throat and sooth the raw patches.

"Merci, Lily." Noelle glanced at the clock. "It is late. I think I will go to bed."

She pulled the curtains back and bade her roommates good night.


	4. Chapter 4 Falling Into Place

She sat on her bed, completely hidden from the room. What had brought on those coughs? She hadn't had an episode like that in a long time. She praised herself on her quick thinking, about the dust. She hated lying to Lily, but there was absolutely no way that she wanted her new classmates to know about her illness. When it had gotten out at Beauxbatons, they had treated her like a fragile piece of china. She wanted to lead as normal a life as possible at Hogwarts, and she was off to a good start. No one here cared that her father was the French Ambassador of Magic. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Enough, Noelle, she told herself. Without even taking her robes off, she drifted into a deep sleep.

Gryffindor's first Quidditch match was against Ravenclaw. Noelle was eagerly looking forward to watching her favorite game again. The Saturday of the game was sunny and crisp. The air only had a slight chill to it.

As she and Lily made their way to the pitch, Noelle pulled her navy velvet Beauxbatons cloak around herself. The cool air made the girls' hair dance around their foreheads and their cheeks turn pink. The stands were already crowded with students from all the houses. Noelle and Lily chose seats at the top of the stands. The two teams soared out of the team entrance.

Cheering loudly, the girls waved a scarlet and gold banner above their heads. James and Sirius both glanced over at the two girls, and grinned broadly. Sirius' breath caught in his throat. Noelle looked enchanting. She was bundled up in a dark blue cloak, and her blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders. Her eyes were clear and sparkling, her cheeks flushed with both cold and excitement, and she was waving at him. He was going to play the best game of Quidditch he had ever played, knowing she was there watching him.

The game was amazing. Gryffindor quickly took the lead. Sirius had scored four goals and James scored three. When the score was 120-10 Gryffindor, Adam Osbourne, the Seeker for Gryffindor, went into a spectacular dive. Leaping to her feet, Noelle yelled as loud as she could.

The noise from the stands was deafening; the bleachers swaying ominously. Adam wrapped his fingers around the struggling Snitch, and the Gryffindors erupted in cheers. Noelle and Lily flung their arms around each other, jumping up and down. They pushed their ways down the stairs. When they reached the pitch, the entire team was holding Adam up on their shoulders.

"Gryffindors!!! Party in the common room tonight!!!" Sirius shouted as he and the others carried Adam back to the locker room.


	5. Chapter 5 Revelations

"We won!!" Noelle sang as she and Lily headed to their room to change into more comfortable clothes.

"What is the party going to be like tonight?" she questioned Lily.

"Well, if Sirius is planning it, it will be crazy. Insane. All night. Lots of noise, food and butterbeer. Oh yeah, they'll probably rehash the game over and over. And over and over." Lily said ruefully.

Noelle laughed softly. "I take it you've been to a few of these."

Noelle studied her wardrobe. "Do we wear robes or Muggle clothes?"

Lily thought for a minute. "It really doesn't matter. You can wear anything you want."

Noelle pursed her lips. "I'm not sure. What are you wearing?"

Lily peered into her trunk. "Nothing."

Noelle's thin eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline. "That will impress James, n'est-ce pas?"

Lily tossed a pillow at her friend. "Dirty mind. I meant, I have nothing to wear. Nothing at all."

Noelle shrugged. "Borrow something from me...I have plenty."

Lily snorted. "I will never fit into your clothes." Noelle's navy eyes twinkled. "Just try something."

Noelle turned to her closet again, and chose a pair of faded jeans. She pulled them on and studied her reflection in the mirror behind the door. The jeans sat low on her hips, fitting her snugly to the knee, then flared out slightly at the bottom. She chose a deep blue sleeveless shirt and tugged it over her head. Adding a dark brown leather belt and a pair of dark brown leather boots, she pinned up the sides of her dark blonde hair. Perfect, she decided, turning to Lily.

Lily was still standing forlornly in front of Noelle's closet. Noelle let out an exasperated sigh.

"Voila. Wear these jeans, this shirt, this belt and these shoes."

She tossed the clothes at Lily. Lily opened her mouth to protest, but shut it again at the look she received from Noelle. When she had finished dressing, she turned back to Noelle. There was a small smile playing on Noelle's lips. Even though the French girl was much more petite than Lily, her clothes fit her perfectly.

"Okay, what gives?" Lily asked Noelle.

Noelle laughed, "They are from a wizarding clothing shop. They make clothes that look like normal Muggle clothes, but they enchant them so they will fit anyone."

Lily stared at herself in the mirror. The jeans were a dark blue, and the shirt was a halter in a rich burgundy color that complimented her dark red hair. The boots were black and chunky heeled, giving her at least 3 more inches of height. Noelle pulled out her wand and said to Lily,

"Turn around."

Muttering an incantation under her breath, Noelle began to wrap thick chunks of Lily's hair around her wand. Within minutes, Lily's normally straight hair waved and curled down her back. Lily gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. She turned to Noelle. The blonde girl gave her a quick hug.

"Pas de probleme. (No problem.)"

Noelle heard noises coming from downstairs. "Laissez les bon temps rouler!!"

She grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

Sirius was working on his fifth butterbeer when he spotted Noelle. She was standing next to the fire with Lily, casually talking with Remus and Brad Davidson, a Gryffindor sixth year. Noelle brushed her long hair over her shoulder with an elegant hand. She caught Sirius' eye and smiled gently at him. He swigged down the rest of his butterbeer and made his way over to the fireplace.

He tripped slightly on the rug as he reached them. Remus smiled knowingly at him,

"How's the butterbeer holding up?"

Sirius gave him thumbs up. James' voice echoed across the common room. He was telling the story of the game, for the third time that night.

In the middle of regaling Adam for his stunning catch, his eyes fell on Lily. For the first time in his life, James Potter was speechless. He had always thought of Lily as exceptionally pretty, but tonight she was well, she was amazing.

"Earth to James......hello?? You still there?" Sara Carter, the seventh year Captain of the team waved her hand in front of his face.

James shook his head, and finished the story quickly. Then he sauntered toward the fire where his two best friends stood with the girls.

Stopping at a table to collect a few more bottles of butterbeer, he popped the tops off. He passed Sirius and Remus a fresh bottle and held one out to each girl. Lily took hers eagerly, but Noelle eyed hers warily.

"It's only butterbeer. You'll be fine, unless you drink as much as Padfoot here!"

The boys laughed. Noelle cautiously took a sip. The warm liquid coursed through her body. She took another sip. This stuff was great, she thought to herself.

"Why do you call Sirius Padfoot? I have heard it many times." She questioned.

The boys shot uneasy looks at each other.

"It's just a nick name." Remus hastened. "More butterbeer?"

Noelle took the bottle he offered her, for her first one had quickly disappeared. She realized Sirius hadn't said a word.

"So quiet, Sirius. Is anything wrong?" her accent seemed so much thicker to her.

He looked down into her deep navy eyes. The butterbeer was telling him to take her in his arms and kiss her until she couldn't think straight, but deep inside, he knew better.

"No...I'm alright. Just tired."

She laid a hand on his arm. The muscles tensed where she touched him.

"You should go to bed."

He smiled, "What and miss the rest of the party?" He glanced around as he said this. The party was dying down.

James was talking to Lily, who looked as if she was enjoying herself despite her well known dislike of him. Other Gryffindors were milling around, finishing off the last of the butterbeer. Noelle discreetly yawned. He spun to face her,

"Am I boring you?" he asked with a seductive smile on his face.

Noelle's heart stopped in her chest. Her eyes studied his perfectly chiseled features. His tongue ran lightly over his sensuous lips. His grey eyes had a playful glint. At that point, she would have done anything he asked of her. He stepped closer to her. Heat radiated from his body. Noelle felt herself growing weak as she inhaled the scent of his skin. She looked down; her hand still rested on his arm.

Quickly, she removed it. Coming back to herself, she smiled at him weakly.

"It's late. I need to go to bed."

She glanced over at Lily and James. Lily was nodding off as well. Swinging her eyes back to Sirius, she saw the desire in his eyes. Placing her hand on her throat, she backed away.

"Good night Sirius. I will see you in the morning."

He smiled at her again. "Good night Noelle. Sweet dreams."

He whispered. He backed away towards the boys' staircase, and backed into a couch. Noelle giggled as he crashed backwards onto the couch. He performed a slight bow, and spun unsteadily on his heel. Turning, Noelle called to Lily. Lily said a quick good night to James and followed Noelle up the stairs.

Sirius made his way to his room. He bumped into the doorway. James quickly caught him before he fell.

"Padfoot, little too much to drink tonight?" James asked, sounding none too sober himself.

"I'm fine. Just want my bed." Sirius crawled to his four poster.

"James?" he whispered loudly.

James stuck his head between the bed curtains. Sirius rubbed his face with his hands.

"I'm in love with her."

James' eyebrows shot up. He pulled the curtains back and sat at the end of his best friend's bed.

"You're WHAT?" James looked shocked. "No, mate. You're just drunk."

Sirius shook his head. "No. I love her. I'd do anything for her."

James looked amused. "Padfoot, you need sleep. Then coffee. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

James stood to walk to his own bed. When he turned to check on Sirius, his friend was already asleep.

* * *

Noelle slowly undressed in her bedroom.

"James doesn't seem as annoying as usual. But I wish he would talk about something other than Quidditch and himself." Lily stated.

Noelle laughed half heartedly.

"Something bothering you, Noelle?" Lily questioned.

Noelle shook her head. "I am fine. Just tired." She quickly crawled into her warm bed, and fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Disappointments

The next day, Sirius awoke to his head pounding. James was already getting dressed.

"How do you feel?" James asked with a wicked grin.

Sirius made a face at him.

"So, still in love with the little French siren?" James teased.

Sirius looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

James looked at him strangely. "Last night.....you told me..."

Sirius still looked baffled. "You told me you were in love with Noelle."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "Did I tell her?"

James shrugged.

"How can I talk to her now?" he dropped his heavy head into his hands.

* * *

Downstairs at breakfast, the girls were already eating. When Noelle spotted Sirius, she smiled shyly. He quickly looked away. She stared back, confused. He avoided making eye contact with her and sat next to James.

"Do you know what's going on?" she whispered to Lily.

Lily shook her head. Noelle focused on the piece of toast in her hand. Tears pooled under her eye lids. Quickly she blinked them back. Its better this way, and you know it, the little voice echoed in her head. Noelle shook her head to clear it, and filled her mind with thoughts of her classes.

As the weeks passed, still Sirius barely acknowledged her existence. Noelle accepted it, even though inside it killed her. She renewed her friendship with Severus, even though Lily told her it was not wise.

"At least Severus knows I exist." She snapped angrily, then immediately felt horrible.

After apologizing a hundred times to Lily, she hurried to the library to meet Severus.

He was waiting at their usual table. He gave her a brief smile while she pulled her Potions notes out of her bag. Severus was the best in their year at Potions, and Noelle's efforts were less than admirable. She preferred Astronomy, where she could lose herself for hours in the dark tower, with no one to bother her. Severus, however loved the complicated mess that Potions was. He tried to describe it to her,

"It's such an exquisite process, a subtle art. Mixing ingredients together just so. It's like a miracle."

Noelle had never heard him speak so eloquently. But he had agreed to tutor her. As she worked on her essay, he glanced over at her several times.

"What is it, Severus?" she asked without looking up from her parchment.

"I was just wondering," he started.

"Oui?"

"Why is it that you don't talk to Sirius Black anymore? I thought you were starting to be good friends?"

Noelle's face turned red, then she looked up. "Non. We were never good friends."

Her face was unreadable. Severus quickly changed the subject.

"What are you doing for the Christmas holidays?"

Noelle'e eyes lit up. "I am going back to France. At La Maison de Lilas, my home, we have great parties and feasts until the New Year. It will be perfect."

Noelle looked nostalgic as she told him of the meals that were planned. He allowed her to daydream for a few moments.

"Okay...Back to work." He said trying to look severe.

She laughed gently and returned to her essay.

About a week before the Christmas holidays were to begin, Noelle's owl, Etoile dropped a letter into her cereal. He helped himself to a bit of bacon before flying off with the other owls. Noelle shook her head as she dried the parchment off. She read the note quickly, then again slowly. She crumpled it into a ball and dropped it on the table. Before anyone could see her face, she hurried out of the hall.

Lily picked it up, frowned when she saw that it was in French and dropped it on the floor. She ran after her friend. Sirius had seen this from down the table. He hung back from James and Remus as they left the hall. Stooping as if to tie his shoe, he smoothly picked the letter up off the floor.

His heart lurched when he read it. He followed his friends out of the hall, but rapidly swung left to head outside. He heard Lily calling for Noelle across the grounds. He knew Noelle better than she thought he did. If she didn't want anyone to find her, they wouldn't, but he was wise to her game now. He walked quickly to the lake. Scrambling over some tall boulders that bordered the shore, he saw her. As he approached, she turned to look at him,

"Me partir seul, Sirius." (Leave me alone) She said sharply to him.

He heard the tears in her voice. "No, I'm not going anywhere. I read the owl from your parents."

She choked on another sob.

"I know how badly you wanted to go home."

She turned to face him. "Pourquoi étés-tu si agréable a moi?" (Why are you being so nice to me?).

The question stunned him. He wasn't sure he could answer. "What do you mean?"

"We have not exactly been friendly these past few months, n'est-ce pas? In fact, I have been rude sometimes."

"Noelle, I'm sorry. And you haven't been rude. Not at all. You've been ripped from a place that you are used to, and dropped into a completely new one. It's a new country, a new language and new people. I've been the rude one, and I'm sorry."

He hung his head, and a second later, looked back up at her. She was smiling through her tears.

He almost melted right there. Her smile made his knees weak. She reached over and touched his hand, and he felt warmth spread through his body.

"Thank you, Sirius." She sighed heavily. "But now, I do not know what to do. Should I stay here?"

Sirius was shaking his head. "Absolutely not. You'll come to James', with Remus and I. I think he's trying to work up the nerve to ask Lily."

Noelle laughed, "Oh la la, good luck to James!"

Sirius grinned conspiratorially, "She'll say yes if you do."

She thought hard, "Tres bien. I will go."

Sirius thought his heart would explode. "Good. We're leaving in two days. You have to convince Lily."

"I will try."

Sirius slid off the rock and held a hand out to help her. She looked hard at him.

"I am doing this for Lily."

Sirius smiled slyly. "Whatever you say."


	7. Chapter 7 Wishes

When the five students exited the train, James' mother was waiting for them on the Muggle platform. She hugged the boys, and turned expectantly to the girls to be introduces.

"Mom, this is Lily Evans and Noelle Lemieux."

Mrs. Potter hugged both girls. "Lily, it's so nice to finally meet you...James has told me so much about you!"

Lily turned the shade of her hair, and so did James. The others laughed.

They collected their trunks, and made their way to the street outside, where a large car waited. As the car pulled up to the Potter estate, Noelle stared at it incredulously. She had no idea that James lived in such splendor.

Once inside the great entrance hall, James' mother began delegating rooms.

"James, Sirius and Remus will be staying in your room, right? So then the girls....Do you mind sharing a room?"

Both girls shook their heads. "Good. You can have the second room on the left...third floor." They heaved their trunks to their shoulders and climbed the stairs.

Inside their room, both girls were speechless. There were two very large beds with soft goose down mattresses. The carpet was thick and luxurious. Lily wandered around, until she opened the bathroom door. Nothing had prepared her for this. The marble tub was sunken in the floor, and it was big enough for at least 4 people. The shower stall was similar to a waterfall with glass bricks that let in the sunlight.

"I'm taking a bath!" Lily called into the main bedroom.

Noelle peeked in and gasped. "I want one too!"

Just then, there was a knock at the outer door. Remus poked his head inside.

"Bathing suits! We're going swimming!"

He turned and headed down the corridor. Noelle's face fell.

"I did not bring one."

Lily reached into her trunk. "James reminded me at the last minute."

She tossed a bright red two piece at Noelle. "It might be a little tight in the top." She said, glancing at Noelle's chest.

Noelle blushed, "I am sure it will be fine."

They rapidly changed, and pulled thick bathrobes over their suits.

"Is there not snow on the ground?" Lily inquired. "Where are we swimming?"

A house elf appeared out of nowhere. "Misses are looking for the pool?" it squeaked.

They nodded. "Follow me."

They glanced at each other and shrugged. On the first floor, they were led down a long hallway. At the end there were a set of glass doors. They could hear the boys yelling inside. Lily pushed the doors open, and once again the girls gasped.

The pool was indoors, but it was made to look like a lake. The bottom could not be seen. Along one wall a cropping of rocks stood. High atop the wall was Remus. James treaded water below him.

"Oy! Evans!" he called.

Lily grinned and pulled off her robe. She leapt into the water beside him, drenching his face.

He growled, "I'll get you for that one!"

Lily shrieked and swam to the left. Noelle laughed along with them. She didn't see Sirius anywhere. Slowly, she let the robe slide down her tanned shoulders.

From across the pool, Sirius stared as if possessed. He was mesmerized by her long slender legs. The red bikini fitted her to perfection. His eyes slowly traveled the length of her slender figure until his grey eyes locked with her blue ones. She smiled, and reached up to pull the elastic out of her hair. Her dark blonde hair tumbled halfway to her waist. He never realized her hair was so long. Shaking his head, he dove into the pool and swam to where she was standing. She looked down at him. He reached up and grabbed her ankle. She fell unceremoniously into the water.

Sputtering, she surfaced. Her eyes shot blue flames at him. Before she could retaliate, James yelled,

"Chicken fights!"

"Yes!" Sirius yelled back.

He grabbed Noelle around the waist and lifted her to his shoulders.

"What's going on?" she whispered, trying desperately to keep her balance.

"Just hold on tight, and try to knock Lily off James' shoulders."

The two boys collided. Lily and Noelle were laughing too hard, and they both fell to the water. Remus was doubled over on the side of the pool.

James' mother entered the pool room.

"I'm having dinner brought in here. Oh and James, make sure you don't leave your wet suits on the floor again." She said, giving him a pointed look.

She left. Noelle climbed out of the pool with Sirius right behind her. Shivering, she looked for a towel. Sirius came up behind her and placed a fluffy towel over her damp shoulders, his hands lingering on her arms. Slowly, she turned to face him. They were inches apart. She could feel his hot breath on her face. She closed her eyes...


	8. Chapter 8 Mistakes

Catcalls echoed from the water. James was whistling at them.

"Damn." Sirius swore.

Noelle pulled away from him and quickly sat on a chaise. She rubbed her arms with the towel briskly. She had almost kissed Sirius Black. Her head was spinning, and she didn't think she could walk if she had to.

Thankfully, the house-elves entered with their dinner. Sirius covered the awkward moment. He pushed James back into the pool as he tried to climb out. He reached for a plate and began to fill it with food. They sat around, eating as much as they could hold. Remus belched loudly and rubbed his stomach. Yawning, he rose.

"I'm going to bed guys. Night." He staggered off towards the boys' room.

Lily dropped her shoulder and peered at James through her lashes.

"Show me around?"

James jumped at the chance to be alone with Lily. As she pulled her robe over her wet shoulders, Lily slyly winked at Noelle, and then left with James. Sirius and Noelle sat in silence for a few minutes. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Feel like going for a walk?"

Noelle smiled and nodded. "Let me go change into dry clothes."

She hurried up the stairs to the room she was sharing with Lily. Rummaging through her trunk, she pulled out a pair a pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. Twisting her damp hair into a braid, she opened the door to leave. Sirius was standing outside her room. He had changed into a pair of faded jeans and a black sweater.

"There's something I want to show you." He inclined his head towards a staircase.

Wordlessly she followed him 3 floors up a spiraling staircase. At the very top was a door painted a deep midnight blue. He paused, and then pushed the door open. The room was on the smallish side, with many large fluffy pillows tossed on the floor.

"Look up." He whispered, his breath tickling her ear, sending shivers down her back. She glanced up.

The ceiling was a smooth pane of glass. She gasped. The heavens were shining brilliantly above her.

"I know Astronomy is your favorite subject. I thought you would..."

He wasn't able to finish, she had grabbed him tightly around the neck and hugged him.

Without wasting a second, she dropped onto some pillows, pulling him down besides her. She began to describe the constellations, her mellifluous voice causing him to hang on her every word. She turned her head slightly, peering at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You know, you are named after a star."

He nodded, "I'm not sure which one though." She lay flat on her back and tugged him backwards as well.

She pointed with a slim finger, "It is the brightest one in the sky."

He stole a glance at her. Her porcelain face was bathed in moonlight, giving her features an ethereal glow. Do it, Black, he said to himself. Reaching under a pillow, he withdrew a long narrow tube.

"I was going to wait until Christmas morning, but I think now is a good time."

He handed it to her. She looked at it curiously.

"Open it."

She pried the end off of the tube and pulled a piece of parchment with calligraphy on it. She studied it for a minute, and then raised her eyes to meet his.

"You bought me a star? And it was named for me?"

Her navy eyes were bright with tears. He nodded. The tears spilled over her lids. He wrapped his arms around her slim figure. Her whole body relaxed against his. She pressed her forehead against his firm chest. She could feel his heart beating, getting faster as each moment passed. He bowed his face into her blonde hair and inhaled deeply.

"What scent are you wearing?" he whispered.

"Lavender...I wear it all the time." She replied, still pressed against his body.

He pulled back slightly, and every inch of Noelle's being fought to stay pressed against him. He stared deep into her eyes. Kiss him, the little voice told her.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"I am thinking of how much I would like to kiss you." She replied, her voice husky, stunning herself with her honesty. There was a sharp intake of breath, and then he spoke.

"Why aren't you?"

She smiled seductively, "I do not know."

Tilting her face up to his, their lips met. Their very souls flew up to meet each other and she felt her heart entwine with his. So this is what they mean by soul mates, she thought. He is the other part of me.

Thoughts were flying through Sirius' head. Never before had he been so intoxicated by a kiss. It was a pure, innocent kiss of which he had never imagined. He never wanted it to end. His hands pressed into her back and one hand pulled the elastic from her braid. Her hair was almost dry and it felt like silk between his fingers.

"Noelle..." he whispered.

Gradually she pulled away from him. A small sound of protest escaped his lips. She still gazed into his eyes. Suddenly her face changed. She scrambled to her feet.

"Noelle, what's wrong?" Sirius questioned, reaching for her hand.

She snatched it away. "I'm sorry...I should not have..."

A pained expression crossed Sirius' face. She backed towards the door, trying to tear her eyes from the hurt and shock in his. Fumbling for the doorknob, she fled the room.


	9. Chapter 9 Broken Heart

She thundered down the stairs, almost losing her footing a few times. In the hallway, she glanced both ways before rushing down to her room. Thankfully, it was empty. She shoved the door to her bedroom open, grateful to see that Lily wasn't there. She collapsed on her bed in a hail of tears, clutching her face in her hands.

What had she done? She heard the latch on the door click open, and Lily entered the room, humming to herself.

"You know, James isn't that bad one on one." The words died on Lily's lips.

She sank to her knees in front of her friend. "What happened?"

"Oh, Lily..." Noelle buried her face in Lily's shoulder. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell me...How can I help?" Lily pleaded with her.

Noelle focused her bloodshot eyes on Lily. "I kissed him."

Lily squealed. "But that's wonderful!"

Noelle shook her head; she was becoming hysterical. "You don't understand. I'm not supposed to..." she abruptly shut her mouth.

"Not supposed to what?" Lily asked. Noelle shook her head again, the tears beginning fresh.

"Please, do not make me." She rose and rushed to the bathroom.

She ran the cold water and splashed her face. How could she have let this happen? She collapsed on the floor and cried. Hours later, she finally picked herself up. Pushing the door open a crack, she saw that Lily was fast asleep. The only thing she could think of was that she needed to get out.

Quietly, she threw her clothes into her trunk. Somehow she managed to get it into the parlor without waking anyone. She crept over to the fireplace, where the embers of the night's fire smoldered. Spotting the pot on the mantle, she grabbed a handful of the glittering green powder. She flung it onto the ashes, and said as quietly as she could,

"La Maison de Lilas, Paris, France!"

The emerald flames danced above her head. She stepped in them, and disappeared.

She spun for ages. When she finally stopped, she found herself on the floor of her family's kitchen. She breathed a sigh of relief. A stout woman turned the corner and gave a start when she saw Noelle.

"Mademoiselle Noelle! Quelle surprise!"

Noelle smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Marie, I just..." her voice died.

"I understand. Come." She motioned Noelle into her embrace. "There, there, Shh. It is not as bad as all that." She rubbed Noelle's back. "It is late. Let's get you to bed."

Noelle nodded, and allowed herself to be led to her room.

Within minutes of entering her bedroom, Noelle felt better. The pictures on the wall were waving and smiling at her. She slowly made her way around the room, taking in all her memories. On the wall above her bed was her very favorite picture. Between her two best friends, Nicolette and Marie-Lise, Noelle mugged for the camera while Phillipe and Antoine stood to the side, laughing at the girls.

Below the picture hung a framed certificate.

**_This commendation is hereby presented to Noelle Francoise Lemieux, for extreme proficiency in Advanced Transfiguration._**

She grimaced; she had never liked her middle name. She recalled the day she had won the award, beating out 6th and 7th years in Beauxbatons annual skills showcase. She missed her old friends so much it was a physical ache. She dropped onto her bed and before she knew it, she was asleep.

She was awakened by an incessant pecking at her window. Rising, she saw her father's eagle owl on the sill. Swallowing nervously, she let the owl in and took the parchment tied to it's leg. She scanned the note:

_Noelle, _

_I don't know what gave you the idea that you could return to the house. This is unacceptable. Monsieur Bardot will arrive at noon to escort you back to Hogwarts. No exceptions. _

_Papa_

She sank back onto her bed. He didn't understand. She couldn't return to Hogwarts. Not after kissing Sirius. She had broken every rule set forth for her. Starting to panic, she felt the wheezing in her chest. The coughs came immediately after. Marie rushed in. Noelle waved her away, still coughing.

"I am fine." She croaked out.

Taking the glass of water Marie held out, she took a small sip, the cool water soothing her throat.

Marie began to run a bath for her. She slowly dropped her cloak, which was dusty from her travels the night before. She sank into the warm water. The coughs worried her. She hadn't had a fit like that since earlier that semester. Methodically she ran the washcloth over her body. She didn't want to think of her illness.

After a long soak, she emerged with pink skin. Wrapped in a large towel, she went to her wardrobe. She was so tired of the dreary black of the Hogwarts robes. She longed for color. She selected a set in deep plum. Pulling them over her head, she studied her reflection. She automatically wound her hair into its usual braid, pinning it to the back of her head. Her face showed her devastation. How could she face them? She had fled without telling anyone, even Lily. A knock at her door shook her from her worries. M. Bardot had arrived.

She knew her father's assistant well. He gave her a small smile.

"Alors, shall we go?"

Without a word, she nodded. "Bon. D'accord."

He took her trunk and stepped into the green flames. She followed him with a heavy heart.

They emerged at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Hagrid sat at the bar.

"Noelle! Good to see you!" he clapped his hand over her shoulder, nearly knocking her over.

M. Bardot bowed to her slightly and apparated back to Paris. Hagrid heaved her trunk to his back and went outside. He tossed her trunk onto the back of the carriage that was waiting. She climbed in and he sat across from her. She stared out the window silently.

"Dumbledore will be wanting to see you." Hagrid said to her when they were almost at the entrance.

She tugged her navy velvet cloak tighter around her body and nodded.

Dumbledore was waiting in the entrance hall. He smiled at her, and gestured to the staircase. She walked side by side with him until they reached his office. Once inside, he pointed to a chair. She sat, and he settled behind his desk.

"I am glad to see you have arrived safely. We were worried about you. Is anything bothering you?"

She stared at him blankly. Was he serious? What a loaded question. Did he really intend for her to answer?

"Let me rephrase. How is your health?"

She swallowed. "I am well."

Her voice was still hoarse from coughing earlier.

"Your heart is well? And your lungs?" he questioned.

"They are all fine." No, her heart wasn't well. It was breaking.

"Noelle, I am not your enemy." He looked at her kindly.

She nodded. "I know."

He stared at her intently. "Very well. Off you go."

She jumped up and scurried from his office.

As she flew through the corridors, she heard familiar voices. Severus and Lucius were heading towards her. Severus waved.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Potters. What happened?" he fired questions at her.

"I wanted to leave."

He studied her face, and she smiled encouragingly.

"Well, we're going to play chess. Would you like to come and watch?"

"Yes, I would like that." She fell into step between the two boys.

At the entrance to Slytherin house, Severus whispered the password so she couldn't hear it, then allowed her to enter first. She settled comfortably into a wide chair by the fire. She watched them play until she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Nightmares

It was a terrible nightmare, but one she was quite familiar with. Nightmare, yes, but it was almost like going back in time. She found herself at the wizard hospital in Paris, and she heard voices beyond a pale curtain.

"_I am sorry Monsieur and Madame Lemieux, but there is nothing we can do." _

_"You cannot be serious! My daughter is healthy!" her father's voice trembled, but she couldn't tell if it was anger or fear. _

_"She is healthy now, but as she grows older, she will get weaker. "_

_She heard the healer pause. Noelle leaned forward and peeked around the curtain. She saw the healer place his hand over her father's. Her father wrenched his away, and buried his face in his hands. _

_"She's my only child." _

_His sobs rattled his own body, and Noelle's as well. Then she heard her mother's voice, _

_"How long does she have?" _

_The healer paused. "If she is careful, maybe until her mid-twenties. She shouldn't have children; she will not be strong enough." _

_Noelle sank back into her chair, reeling in shock. They couldn't be talking about her, she felt fine. But even as she tried to tell herself that, she felt her heart pause, and skip a beat. It resumed slowly and out of rhythm. Her lungs tightened and she heard wheezing. She pressed her hand to her chest, and tried to relax. Then it hit her full force. She was dying, a little more each day. She would never have children, never even live to get married. What was the point of even putting me on the earth!, she inwardly raged._

The screaming startled both Severus and Lucius. They both jumped out of their chairs and rushed to her side. She was still asleep, but her screams were terrifying. Her hands were clammy and sweat poured down her pale face.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey!"

Severus turned back to Noelle as Lucius rushed from the room.

"Wake up, Noelle."

He gently shook her. Still she screamed, and her eyes were shut tight. Madam Pomfrey hurried into the common room with Dumbledore at her heels. Dumbledore took one look at Noelle's face and pulled his wand out. Pointing it at her throat, he muttered,

"Silencio."

The screams ceased, but her mouth still moved. He conjured a stretcher and with the help of the two boys, lifted her onto it. As they were securing her to it, her mouth stopped moving.

"Nox." Dumbledore said, and the spell lifted.

Leaning down, he placed his head next to hers, and heard words.

"Désolée, Maman...Je ne veux pas mourir." (I'm sorry, Mama....I don't want to die.) Noelle mumbled in French.

Dumbledore blanched, and hurried away with her.

In the hospital wing, Noelle was transferred to a bed. She was still tossing and turning, muttering under her breath in French.

"Has she gotten worse, Albus?" Madam Pomfrey inquired.

He shook his head, "I don't know...We will have to wait."

Slowly, Noelle came to, and she was alone. The nightmare was still so fresh in her head; she had to reassure herself that she was indeed at Hogwarts, and not in Paris. Voices floated into the room. She recognized them as her parents. She coughed deeply, and they pushed the curtain aside, and rushed to her bedside. Her mother hugged her tightly. They conversed quietly while her father spoke with Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you, Maman. I just wanted to go home."

Catherine Lemieux grasped Noelle's hand tightly. "It does not matter, chérie. What happened to make you rush home?"

Noelle swallowed nervously. "I made a mistake, Maman. I kissed a boy."

Her mother turned white. "And?" she whispered.

"I realized what I had done...so I left." Tears again came to Noelle's eyes. "But Maman, I like him. I like him so much."

Catherine squeezed her daughter's hand. "But chérie, you know this cannot be."

"Why not, Maman? Don't I deserve to be happy?" Noelle's eyes shot fire.

"Of course you do. But Noelle, you must be fair to him. You know this."

The rage that had arisen in her eyes died quickly. "I know. I am thinking he will not be wanting to talk to me anymore."

Her mother nodded gravely. "Perhaps it is for the best, chérie."

Noelle's soul cried out in anguish, and she quickly suppressed a sob. "Perhaps, Maman." She said, even though the words hurt to say.

Her father came to her side.

"Noelle. You had us very worried." François Lemieux looked haggard.

She nodded weakly. "I am sorry, Papa."

Her father sighed. "Very well. Madam Pomfrey believes she can fix you up. You'll be better in a few days."

She nodded again. "Catherine, we must be going."

Her mother rose. They both kissed their daughter on the cheeks, and rapidly departed. Dumbledore peeked inside the curtains.

"Finish your potion and try to get some sleep."

Noelle drained the goblet and quickly drifted off. As he made his way back to his office, he thought of how much the scene had disturbed him. Monsieur Lemieux had acted very cold towards his daughter. It was if he had already said his goodbyes.

After two days in the hospital wing, Noelle was ready to leave. She had spent Christmas there, and received cards from her friends at Beauxbatons. She had received nothing from the group still at the Potters, not that she had expected any. Still, Madam Pomfrey would not allow her to return to Gryffindor Tower. So she lay in bed, read some of her textbooks, and relaxed. She was itching to return to her daily routine, but not anxious to see Lily, James and the others.

She began to hear noises of the other students returning to school. Madam Pomfrey told her if she stayed tonight, she would be allowed to return to her dormitory the next night. She grudgingly agreed. As she was drifting off to sleep, she spied Sirius in the doorway. Her breath caught as he approached her bed. He looked at his feet as he spoke.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I did anything that upset you." He turned to leave.

"No, wait." He stopped in his tracks and turned back to her. "Sirius, I was not fair to you. I never should have kissed you."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she knew she had said the wrong thing. His face contorted in anger.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, Noelle? You shouldn't have kissed me? No, I should have known better than to try to fool myself into believing that you might actually have feelings for me."

Tears poured unrestrained from her eyes and from his as well. He swiped at them angrily. "Forget it. I'm done." He stormed away from her.

All alone, Noelle couldn't believe what had just happened. An anguished sob escaped her lips. She had never felt such pain in her heart. It felt as if her soul was being ripped from her body. The little voice echoed in her head, this is a good thing...now you will hurt no one. Another voice tried to drown the first one out, how is this a good thing? I love him...and now he hates me. Noelle rolled over, clutching her pillow. The sobs racked her body, and finally, emotionally exhausted, she fell asleep.

Outside in the hallway, Sirius was trying to regain his composure before returning to his room. He heard her sobs, and his own tears were hard to suppress. Part of him was telling him to go to her, to wipe her tears away, to make everything better for her. Another part was scolding him. How could he have let himself fall for her? He had always known that he could never be with Noelle. Stop it, he told himself. She's not worth it. But deep down, he knew she was. There was nothing he could do now. With his mind set, he strode purposefully back to Gryffindor Tower.


	11. Chapter 11 Without a Soul

Even though Noelle prayed that the night would never end, it did, as nights tend to do. The morning dawned sunny, but with a bitter chill to the air. The cold permeated the castle. As she dressed, her hands shook. She couldn't tell if it was from the cold, or from her nervousness.

She pulled her navy Beauxbatons cloak tighter around her body. She decided to leave it on all day. When she walked into Potions, she saw James in her usual seat next to Lily. They both looked up at her, and without a word, kept talking amongst themselves. Red with embarrassment, she quickly chose a seat in the very back of the classroom, all by herself.

She had expected questions, but not the silent treatment. With tears clouding her eyes, she started pulling her books out of her bag. Something bumped the back of her chair hard.

"So sorry." Sirius sneered at her, as he walked to his own seat.

She could hear the hatred in his voice, and her heart contracted painfully. She steeled herself and replied,

"Oui, I imagine that walking is tough for you...seeing as how your head is in your rear end."

He turned red, and shoved his chair back. Professor Valenti entered the class at that moment. Sirius shot her another hateful glance, and turned to face the front.

Throughout the day, it was the same. The only ones who spoke to her were some of her friends from Slytherin. The Gryffindors completely ignored her.

It went on for weeks. Noelle took all her meals alone, eating quickly. She moved through the castle on autopilot, not looking directly at anyone. She ceased to participate in class. Most nights, she was able to keep her sobs hidden from her roommates. She didn't want sympathy or consolation; she just wanted to be as far from Hogwarts as possible. She spent all her free time in the library, studying for the end of the year exams. Since she was a fifth year, she had to take the O.W.L.s. The worry over the exams overrode her anxiety at being ignored. At this point, she didn't even care. She just wanted the year to be over. She vowed to herself that she would force her parents into letting her return to Beauxbatons for her last two years.

Sirius was also mentally anguished. He remembered the way that Noelle had always looked at him, as if he could do anything. She sure didn't look at him like that anymore. Now when he saw her, he spit out a nasty comment before he could stop himself. Noelle had ceased responding to him. Her face was impassive, her blue eyes dead. She had lost weight, and she looked even more delicate than before. Several times, he had almost reached out to her, but he had stopped himself. Things were better this way. He couldn't let himself get hurt again.

The end of the year approached rapidly. One night in mid April, she couldn't keep her sobs down. Lily heard her old friend crying. She wanted desperately to go to her old friend, but she didn't think that Noelle would let her.

Lily had realized how ridiculous it was for her to be mad at Noelle, just because the boys were. Lately she had to bite her tongue whenever they started in on her. Sirius was the worst. He never missed an opportunity to berate Noelle, whether it was in public or to her face. Lily knew better. Sirius didn't hate Noelle, far from it. He was just deeply wounded by a girl that affected him like no other. It didn't help that Noelle didn't react to him either.

She could still hear Noelle crying. She slid off her bed, and crept to Noelle's.

"Noelle?" Lily's voice whispered through the bed curtains.

The sobs cut off. A pale hand shook as it parted the curtains. Lily smothered a gasp when she set eyes on her friend. It had been a while since she had been this close to Noelle. Her cheeks were hollowed out and her eyes were sunken into her head. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot. She looked horrible.

Lily automatically reached for her friend. Wrapping her arms as tightly around Noelle's frail frame as she dared, she said,

"Oh Noelle, I'm so sorry for everything...so sorry."

Noelle returned Lily's hug. "No. I am sorry. I should have told you what happened, and where I was going."

Her voice was raspy; she hadn't used it in a long time.

"We were just worried, is all." Lily clasped her friend's hand, and Noelle shook her head ruefully,

"Not Sirius. He hates me now."

"I'm sure he doesn't. He just thinks he does. He was very upset and very hurt."

Noelle nodded gravely. "It is better this way."

Lily's jaw dropped. "Why?"

"It just is." Noelle sounded final, and Lily didn't push her any further.

Lily glanced at the clock on the nightstand and pushed her dark red hair off her face.

"Let's go to sleep...there is a Quidditch game tomorrow, and you're going to come with me. No sitting with the Slytherins."

Noelle opened her mouth to protest, and then shut it. She nodded.

"Good. Good night, Noelle." Lily rose and returned to her own bed.

* * *

In the Great Hall the next morning, everyone was chattering about the match. It was always a huge rivalry when Gryffindor played Slytherin. Noelle sat far from the main group, eating a small breakfast with Lily. The other Gryffindors eyed them suspiciously.

"All right there, Lemieux?" Sirius called loudly from the midst of a bunch of Gryffindors.

When she looked up, he said, "Aren't you sitting at the wrong table? Or in the wrong school?" referring to the navy cloak she wore.

The rest of the Gryffindors erupted in hysterical laughter. Noelle turned beet red.

"Tu es un fils d'une chienne. Ne me parle pas encore. Tu es rien."

Sirius turned redder than Noelle. She calmly turned back to her breakfast.

"What did you say to him?" Lily whispered.

Noelle glanced down the table to where he was still fuming. "It does not matter."

"He's furious!"

Noelle nodded, not taking her eyes away from her food. "He should be."

Once outside, Noelle perked up. She breathed in the cool clear air and instantly felt better. She had been cooped up inside the castle for too long. She followed Lily up the stairs and sat next to her. The players took to the air. As the boys soared by the stands, both James and Sirius ignored them. Noelle leaned over to Lily,

"James is upset with you, because you are talking to me again?"

Lily nodded shortly. "I don't care, he's a jerk."

Noelle sat back, but inside she felt awful for hurting her friend's relationship. They both turned their attention to the game.


	12. Chapter 12 Commitments Remembered

The game didn't go well. Slytherin quickly took the lead. When the score was 90-10, Slytherin, Sara called a time-out.

"James is playing pretty well, but Sirius is playing terribly." Lily muttered to Noelle.

Noelle nodded, trying to push the hateful words she had said earlier out of her head.

The game continued. Sirius tossed the quaffle to James, but it was caught by a Slytherin chaser, who soared towards the hoops at the end of the pitch. They scored again. Noelle saw Sara yelling at Sirius, and he turned red with embarrassment. Suddenly, Colin MacDonald, Slytherin's seeker, went into a steep dive. Adam Osbourne, Gryffindor's seeker was right on his tail.

"They're going to crash!" Lily yelped.

The boys hit the ground with a thud.

There was a tangle of arms and legs that Noelle couldn't distinguish one from the other.

"Who has it?" she asked Lily.

The scarlet and green knot writhed on the ground, and an arm shot out, it's fingers clenched around the tiny snitch.

"Whose arm is it?" Lily shouted.

Noelle shrugged. Then Colin disentangled himself, with his left fist clutching the struggling snitch. A tumultuous roar came up from the Slytherin section.

"Slytherin wins!" the announcer called out over the din.

Sullenly, the Gryffindors made their way back to the castle. Noelle was walking slowly with Lily when someone jostled her from behind. She turned, it was James.

"Happy, are you? Being as how you really should be a Slytherin." He sneered.

"James, knock it off. Noelle was cheering for us!" Lily snapped.

He grunted and pushed by them.

Noelle shook her head, "It will always be this way. They will never accept me."

Lily dropped her arm over her friend's shoulders. "I accept you, and to hell with the rest of them!"

Noelle laughed and put her arm around Lily's to continue back to the castle.

In the locker room, Sirius was angrily shoving things into his locker.

"Padfoot, you all right?"

"I'm fine." He slammed the door of his locker shut and made to leave.

"Black! My office, now." Sara's voice rang out through the room.

Heaving a sigh, he dropped his bag and entered her office. He stood in front of her with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his robe.

"What happened out there? You missed some easy shots."

"I know. I got distracted."

Sara frowned. "Maybe you should concentrate more on your commitments than you should on insulting people."

Sirius tensed. "I am focused on my commitments."

Sara smirked. "Fine. We'll see in the next game. Things better improve or I'll have to replace you."

He stood as if frozen. Sara flipped through some papers on her desk. When she realized he was still standing there, she said, "You're dismissed."

He spun on his heel and left. Once in the main locker room, it was apparent by the looks on his teammates' faces that they had heard every word. He grabbed his bag off the floor, and picked up a water bottle. He studied it intently for a moment, and then heaved it at the wall. The team was silent as he stormed out.

* * *

The next week was hectic. The fifth years were all anxiously awaiting their exams. Upstairs in Gryffindor tower, Noelle was sprawled out on the floor of her bedroom amongst her books and notes. Lily paced back and forth, muttering incantations under her breath. A tap at the window startled them both. Noelle's screech owl was perched on the windowsill.

"Allô, chère. As-tu quelque chose pour moi?"

The owl hooted softly. Noelle absentmindedly stroked his feathers as she perused the note.

"Oh, damn." She muttered.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"It's nothing, just a healer's appointment."

She scanned the date. Two weeks from today. That was the day of the Qudditch finals, so she would not have to watch that. She fed Etoile an owl treat and settled back on the floor to finish studying.

In her mind, she was panicking. Healer's appointments were never fun, but lately they were downright depressing. As the day approached, she grew more apprehensive. She knew the healer was going to tell her she was too thin, so she tried to make up for it by eating ravenously at each meal.

The day came before she knew it. Early in the morning, Professor McGonagall came to wake her and escort her to the staff room. Monsieur Bardot was waiting there for her. He smiled at her and gestured to the fireplace. She stepped into the flames and vanished.

She exited the fire in the lobby of the Paris wizarding hospital. She gave the witch at the desk her name, and sat to wait. Nervously, she bit all her nails off until they called her name. She stood, pulled her shoulders back and entered the room.

The healer quickly weighed her.

"You are far too thin, Noelle."

She nodded, "I know."

He listened to her heart and had her breath into a long tube to check her lungs. "Well, mademoiselle, everything else looks fine. You may go, but remember to eat well, and sleep often."

She smiled widely, and shook his hand. She left the room with a bounce to her step.

"You are well?" Monsieur Bardot inquired.

She nodded, "Oui, I am very well."

"Bon. Would you like to go to lunch, while you are in Paris? You are excused all day."

She accepted immediately, and pulled his hand, dragging him outside.


	13. Chapter 13 Quidditch Cup

Back at Hogwarts, the game was not going well. Since Ravenclaw defeated Slytherin earlier in the season, and Gryffindor had won both games against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Gryffindor was again playing Slytherin.

Lily nervously wrung her hands. She hadn't thought it possible for Sirius to play worse than he had two weeks before. He had just missed an easy pass from James. Slytherin was only leading 30-10, so they still had a chance. James snatched the quaffle out of midair, and heaved it towards the hoops.

Score! James punched the air with his fist. Lily relaxed slightly.

This game is dragging, Sirius thought. He wasn't paying attention at all. A bludger whistled by and nailed him in the left shoulder. He spun around, but managed to stay on his broom. He reached for the quaffle, but a Slytherin chaser nabbed it first. He scored. Sirius saw the look on Sara's face, she was livid. He vowed to pay attention.

As he soared past the stands, he spotted Lily, but not Noelle. What he also didn't see was Adam diving for the snitch, with Colin right behind him. Still staring into the stands, he pulled up on his broom.

He collided hard with Adam, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Colin used this to his advantage and wrapped his fingers around the snitch, yelling triumphantly.

The teams both returned to the ground. Madame Hooch was trying to separate the two boys. Adam was swinging at Sirius, shouting furiously. Sirius was swinging right back, yelling just the same. There was a shrill whistle and all was quiet. Sara broke the silence as she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Gryffindor, locker room. Now."

The team dejectedly headed for the locker room, following the cheering Slytherins. Sirius' head was down, and he bumped into James.

"Sorry, mate. Wasn't paying attention."

James snorted. "Well, that's nothing new. You haven't paid attention to anything all day."

With that, he walked faster to the locker room, leaving Sirius speechless behind him.

Once inside, not one of his teammates would meet his eyes. He walked to his locker.

"Black. My office. NOW."

He heaved a sigh and walked to Sara's office. She was perched on the edge of her desk.

"You're done. I warned you to get your priorities straight."

He smiled incredulously at her. "You can't just kick me off the team."

Her mouth was set. "Yes I can, and I just did. It was your fault Adam didn't get the snitch. You lost the cup for us, Black!" she screeched. "Turn in your uniform!"

Furious, he spun on his heel. At his locker, he ripped his uniform off and flung the scarlet and gold robes on the floor. He grabbed his bag and his broom and stormed out of the locker room, stepping onto the robes as he left.

* * *

Noelle happily skipped her way down the corridor from the staff office. She was humming to herself and smiling brightly. Having lunch in Paris was fabulous, and it had warmed her heart to hear and speak French again. It was late afternoon when she arrived back at Hogwarts, and the Quidditch game was long over. When she opened the door to her dormitory, she found Lily laying on her bed reading her Charms textbook.

"Did we win?" Noelle questioned.

Lily slowly shook her head, and retold the details of the game.

"Oh, mon Dieu. Is Adam alright?"

"He'll be okay, but..." her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"Sirius got kicked off the team."

Noelle gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She sank to her bed and folded her legs beneath her. Lily took a deep breath and said,

"Noelle, maybe you should talk to him."

Noelle's head shook rapidly. "I cannot. He hates me Lily."

Lily let out an exasperated sigh. "He needs to grow up."

She reached up and pushed her hair off her face. "They all need to grow up."

Noelle nodded in agreement."How did he take it?"

Lily replied, "Not well, I'd imagine. Sara told me he stormed out of the locker room, and no one has seen him since."

Inwardly, Noelle knew where he was. He went to the same place she did when things weren't going well.

"If he hasn't shown up in an hour, I will try to find him." She said slowly.

Lily's green eyes widened. "Do you know where he is?"

Noelle answered softly, "I have an idea."

Sirius lay flat on his back on a rock at the lakeshore. No one could see him unless they climbed over the jagged boulders behind him. This was his favorite place to go to think things over. He stared at the deep blue sky, watching the clouds make their way across. Sara was right; it was all his fault the team had lost. He couldn't pay attention to anything these days. Noelle invaded his every thought. He closed his eyes and sighed.

A shadow crossed in front of the sun.

"Ça va?"

It was her. He quickly sat up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you."

She smoothed her robes underneath her legs and sat on a rock near him. She stared out at the lake.

"I knew you would be here." She glanced sideways at him.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear she said, "I heard about the game."

Sirius snorted, "So you've come to tell me how much I suck? You've been pretty good at that lately."

Noelle stared at him as if she didn't recognize him.

"What has happened to you? You are not the Sirius that I used to know."

He glared at her. "I am the same person I've always been. I haven't changed a bit."

Noelle nodded thoughtfully. "Then perhaps I never really knew you."

"That's right, Noelle. You never really did know me. So you know what? Go back to your precious Slytherins. Go back to Beauxbatons for all I care. I don't care what you think about me. I don't even care about you."

Tears sprung to her eyes and it was all she could do to hold them back. She was not going to cry in front of him again.

"Never mind. I'm sorry I cared." She stood. "Good bye, Sirius." She said with finality.

She turned and walked away. As he watched her walk away, regret washed over him in waves.

"Wait...Noelle!"

She kept walking, never looking back. He swore to himself. Why did he always screw things up? He never thought before he let the words spill out, and now he had driven her away.

Noelle stormed back to the castle. The tears had abruptly subsided, and been replaced with anger. She crawled through the portrait hole, and found Lily sitting near the fire with James and Remus. James jumped to his feet,

"Did you find him?"

Noelle nodded. "Oui and I left him where he was. He does not deserve any of us caring about him. He is too busy caring about himself."

She was hit by a bout of dry rasping coughs. She covered her mouth with one hand and grabbed the back of the couch with the other. She leaned over and braced herself. The coughs grated at her throat, causing pain with each breath.

"Noelle? You okay?" Remus asked with concern.

She nodded. "I just need to lie down."

She said hoarsely, and turned to climb the stairs to her room. Once in her room, she pulled her cloak off, still hacking.

Fumbling in her trunk, she removed a small vial of dark green liquid. Wincing as she put the vial to her lips, she threw her head back and poured the contents down her throat. The coughs ceased and gradually she was able to catch her breath. She sat on the edge of her bed, and lowered her head into her hands. For all that the healer had told her today, the episode had been one of the worst yet, and she was scared for the first time.


	14. Chapter 14 Flirtations

The Monday after the match, exams began. Noelle wasn't nervous about her exams; she had been studying with Lily for months. What worried her was since the past Saturday, she had felt weak. She forced herself not to think of it, and to focus on her exams.

The first exam she had was Potions, and as she hurried to the Great Hall, Severus was right next to her, quizzing her as they went.

"Severus, I know all I am going to know! You will make me forget!" she warned him.

He laughed, and patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck, Noelle!"

"Bonne chance, Severus!" she called to him as she found a seat near Lily.

As she read over the questions, she could hear Severus' voice in her head, reminding her of formulas. Smiling to herself, she began to write.

After the exam, she burst out of the castle onto the sunny grounds. Severus caught up to her.

"How'd you do?"

She turned to him with a smile, "I had your voice in my head for every question! I think I did very well."

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and gave him a little hug. Leaning over, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Severus."

He looked shocked, and placed his hand over his cheek. He was silent for a minute, then he realized she was staring at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...um...we're having a picnic down by the lake...you're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"I would, very much. Thank you."

She laced her arm through his and walked to where a bunch of Slytherins were lounging on the grass.

Dropping her bag on the ground, she unceremoniously collapsed. Lying flat on her back, she dramatically cast her hand over her eyes.

"I cannot take another exam. One was enough."

The Slytherins around her laughed.

"Here, sounds like you need nourishment."

She removed her hand from her eyes and peered up at the source of the unfamiliar voice. She sat up quickly. A boy with dark brown hair was holding a sandwich out to her. She stared at him. He was tall, well over six feet. His brown hair had streaks of blonde strewn through it. His eyes were blue, but not the deep navy of her own. They shone the same color as the Mediterranean. His teeth were white and perfectly straight. A silver Prefect badge glinted on his chest.

She realized she was staring and quickly tore her eyes from his lean frame. She reached for the sandwich, but he pulled it back. When she looked at him questioningly, he said,

"The sandwich, for your name."

Noelle blushed. "Noelle Lemieux and you are?"

He handed her the sandwich, and settled down next to her.

"Colin MacDonald."

She quickly made the connection. "You are the Seeker for Slytherin, n'est-ce pas?"

"I am. And you are the fifth year who is doing seventh year work in Transfiguration."

She blushed deeper and nodded, she didn't think anyone besides Professor McGonagall knew anything about that. Lily didn't even know. He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I was just wondering what your house thinks of you sitting with us."

Noelle shook her hair over her shoulders. "I really do not care. I'm only close with one girl in my house, and she does not care that I am friends with the Slytherins."

Her accent enchanted him and he found himself staring into her navy eyes, not really listening to what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked, embarrassed.

A small smile spread over her face. "I was just saying that you are a very talented Seeker."

He blushed again. "Thanks...I wish my father thought the same."

Noelle looked at him questioningly.

"My father doesn't approve. He thinks a MacDonald should be working in the Ministry, not messing around on a broom."

Noelle's mind raced. "MacDonald? You are Patrick MacDonald's son?"

He nodded sullenly. He hated being reminded that his father was the Scottish ambassador to the International Confederation of Wizards.

"I understand how you feel." She muttered under her breath.

He looked at her skeptically. "How could you?"

She smirked. "Because my father is François Lemieux, the French ambassador."

He looked at her incredulously. "You're joking!"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately, I am not."

He laughed. "How old are you?" he asked her.

"I am fifteen. I will be sixteen in July."

He said, "So, you've managed to avoid all the ceremonial balls and dinners this far, right?"

She nodded again. "This year I will not be so lucky."

He laughed. "Ah, but now, you will know me. And I will have someone to speak with who actually is worth talking to."

She laughed. "This is true."

He took a bite out of his sandwich. Chewing thoughtfully, he turned to her again.

"Why are you here? I would think you would go to Beauxbatons, right?"

Clouds darkened her eyes. "My father is in America with my mother. He is assisting the new American Minister to get settled in office. They attended an American Muggle college together."

"Your father attended a Muggle college?" he said incredulously.

She nodded and swallowed the mouthful of sandwich. "He felt that he would serve France better with a more," she searched her brain for the correct term, "well rounded education."

Colin nodded with understanding. "It does make sense. But that doesn't answer my question. Why are you here? Couldn't you have stayed at Beauxbatons while they went to America?"

Noelle nervously twisted her napkin. He was asking questions that she did not want to answer, even if she could have.

"My parents thought that I also would benefit by attending school in another country. So I can improve my English."

There. That should satisfy him. Thankfully, it did. He nodded with approval.

"Well, if you ever need help, you know, with your English, just ask."

She raised her eyebrows at him, and a small smile played around her lips.

"I am thinking if we were to study together, we would get little work done." She said flirtatiously.

Colin roared with laughter. When he was finally able to breathe, he answered.

"You're probably right."

Then suddenly he lifted his hand to her face, and brushed a few loose strands away from her eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen..." his voice trailed off.

She blushed a deep red. His brogue made her knees weak.

"Merci...thank you."

She looked deep into his cerulean eyes and found herself getting lost. His hand rested on her cheek.

"Ahem." Severus cleared his throat loudly.

Noelle and Colin jerked away from each other. Quickly Noelle grabbed a glass of water and took a sip. She had completely forgotten that she and Colin were not alone. She struck up a conversation with Severus, and Colin began talking to another Slytherin about Quidditch. Still, she could feel the attraction between herself and the handsome Slytherin. She met his glance and he widely smiled. She smiled back and quickly looked back to Severus.


	15. Chapter 15 New Interests

Across the lawn from another picnic spot, Lily warily eyes the group of Slytherins. Colin was handsome, but he had a following of girls from all the houses. He could take any of them out, and he often did.

_Oh, Noelle, what are you getting yourself into_, Lily thought anxiously.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sirius' arrival. He dropped his bag next to Lily and plunked down onto the grass. He stretched his long limbs out in front of himself and sighed heavily.

"Exam go well?" James asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Sirius replied, surprised that James was speaking to him.

James reached over and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "No hard feelings about the game, mate. Win some, lose some, eh?"

"Thanks man, that means a lot to me."

Sirius reached for a sandwich and scanned the group for Noelle. He wanted to apologize to her for how he had spoken to her on Saturday. He didn't see her. She probably would have been sitting with Lily anyway. Just then he heard a soft tinkle of laughter float across the grounds. It was Noelle's laugh, he would know it anywhere.

Instinctively, he turned towards it.

"No, Sirius, wait..." Lily tried to stop him from turning.

It was too late. He saw her sitting with the Slytherins, with Colin MacDonald none the less. And she looked happy! Happier than he had seen her look in a long time.

Jealously crawled over his body. He felt like walking over there and punching Colin in the face. Lily laid a hand on his arm, and gave him a warning look. Sirius turned back to the group of Slytherins. Colin's hand rested on Noelle's cheek and she was looking at him in the way she had always looked at Sirius. He turned to Lily. She read the question in his eyes.

"You told her you didn't care about her. You told her to go away. So she did." Lily replied softly.

He understood, but he didn't like it. He wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. He wanted to be the one caressing her cheek, making her laugh. He wanted her to look at him like he was ten feet tall.

He shook his head to clear it. You need to get over her, now, he scolded himself. He let his eyes wander over the grounds where the students were enjoying the early afternoon sunshine. No one in any other House appealed to him the way Noelle did. No other girl had the quiet grace and dignity that she possessed. Noelle was beautiful, but she had no idea that she was absolutely breathtaking. There were other pretty girls at Hogwarts, but none had the otherworldly glow that she did.

There had to be someone! Ah! His eyes fell on Laura Armstrong. Laura was a tall lanky brunette from Hufflepuff House. She was beautiful, yes, but also very vapid and clueless. He had often made fun of her with James when she had been particularly stupid in class. He also knew that she had a crush on him. Well, no time like the present to get over Noelle!, he thought to himself.

He focused his eyes on her until she felt his gaze. When her eyes met his, he winked at her. She quickly looked around, as if to reassure herself that Sirius Black was indeed winking at her. He caught her eye and winked again. Her jaw dropped in awe. God she was dumb, he though. He smiled at her nonetheless. She smiled back. This was easy!

A resounding bell echoed across the lawns, beckoning the students back to their exams. He stood and brushed the grass off his robes. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he casually sauntered over to Laura. A few of her friends began whispering furiously behind their hands, and she turned to pretend she didn't see him coming.

"Laura?"

She turned and feigned surprise. "Oh, hi."

He rolled his eyes inwardly. "Can I carry your bag?"

"Oh, well, yes! Thank you!" she chirped.

He grit his teeth to stop himself from making a nasty comment. Her voice was similar to high pitched squeals, where Noelle's voice was smooth, like honey. Stop it! He yelled at himself. He reached for her bag and slung it over his other shoulder. She fell in step beside him.

Sirius made like he was adjusting the weight of the bags and stole a glance at where Noelle was walking back to the castle between Severus and Colin. She was staring at him oddly, trying to figure out what he was doing with Laura. She had often heard him making fun of her.

Taking that as a clue, Sirius said,

"Laura, would you like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

He turned on the Black charm full blast. She nodded, speechless.

"Good."

In the entrance hall, he removed her bag from his shoulder. As Noelle passed them, he took Laura's hand and kissed it with a flourish. Noelle's eyes almost popped out of her head. Laura blushed and giggled idiotically.

"Until Saturday, then." He bowed to her, and pushed through the crowd.

Noelle sat at the first free table she could find, inwardly fuming. Sirius walked by the table, outwardly appearing pleased with himself. He saw the look on Noelle's face and something in his heart twinged. He kept a self satisfied smile on his face and chose a seat near James.

As the exam papers were handed out, he wondered how on earth he was going to last an entire day in Hogsmeade with Laura Armstrong.

A few seats away, Noelle tried hard to keep her mind on her History of Magic O.W.L. What was going on with Sirius and Laura? He had always professed that the girl was an airhead. She answered a few more questions. How could he kiss Laura's hand, right in front of her? She let her mind wander. Had she been flirting with Colin just like Sirius had with Laura? No, she told herself.

"Five minutes!" Professor McGonagall's voice called out.

Five minutes? How long had she dazed? Rapidly, she completed the exam, and put her quill down just as time ran out. She thought she had done well, but there were still five more exams that week. She pushed all thoughts of Sirius out of her head, and rose to leave the Great Hall.

As she was leaving, her mind was wandering to her next exam. She wasn't too worried about it; it was Astronomy. Not paying attention, she walked directly into someone with extremely hard stomach muscles. Her eyes scanned the black robe, the green embroidered Slytherin emblem and the shiny silver Prefect badge, then they locked onto the clear blue eyes of Colin.

Her breath caught in her throat. He was so good-looking that she almost forgot who and where she was. His dark brown hair was tousled and wind blown. He reached a hand out to steady her.

"Are you okay? Oh, man, I didn't mean to knock you over!"

His nervousness made her laugh.

"I am fine, I assure you."

They stood together, neither one talking.

Finally Noelle said, "Did you want something?"

Colin turned red and then responded, "Actually, yes."

He stood straighter, towering over her petite frame. "Could I interest you in a walk before dinner?"

He looked as if he expected her to decline.

"Of course. A walk would be very nice."

He seemed shocked, then quickly came back to himself. He took her bag from her and stowed it in a cubby hole in the entrance hall. Returning to her side, he crooked his elbow.

"Shall we?"

Noelle laughed and laced her hand through his arm. "We shall."

The warm breeze caressed her face. She tucked her hand tighter through Colin's arm. He glanced down at her. She really was beautiful. Small, but beautiful. He laughed to himself. He was almost 6'3", so anyone would be small to him. She saw the small smile on his lips.

"What is so funny?" she inquired.

He looked deep into her blue eyes. "Nothing. I was just thinking how this is kind of strange. I mean, I'm a Slytherin, and you're a Gryffindor...and here we are, out for an afternoon stroll."

She frowned slightly. "I do not understand all this tension between our houses. At Beauxbatons, we were all just separated according to our year. No rivalry. It was very simple."

He chuckled. "Well, Slytherins have never gotten along with Gryffindors. I'm sure that your housemates definitely would not approve of you and me hanging out together."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I do not care what they think."

She said defiantly. He saw her in a new light. She definitely was not like any other girl he had ever met.

Inside the castle, Sirius was staring out the window.

"Hey, you okay?" James asked.

Sirius snapped out of his trance. He was clenching his fists and his jaw was set. Slowly he relaxed. With another glance out the window, he replied,

"Yeah. I'm fine."

James sighed. "Padfoot, just go talk to her."

But Sirius was already shaking his head. "No, I'm over her."

"Really?" James said skeptically.

"I asked Laura Armstrong to go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

James looked surprised. "But I thought you said she had the personality of a dish rag."

Sirius suppressed a laugh. "She's not that bad." He lied through his teeth.

James chuckled again. "Nice try, mate."


	16. Chapter 16 Making Amends

The weekend, the last weekend at Hogwarts was dark and rainy. Noelle opted to stay at the castle and complete her packing. Plus, she knew that Sirius was going to be there with Laura, and she couldn't bear to see him with her. Lily was in the library, looking up a new charm that she had been trying to figure out for weeks. James was in Hogsmeade, along with Remus. Colin had asked her to go, but she had declined. He had looked slightly put out, but she had assured him that she just had to get all of her things together for the train ride home the next day.

She lay back on her bed and tucked her hands under her head. She mentally inventoried her trunk. She was sure she had everything she had brought to school packed. Thunder and lightning crackled outside, making the sky light up an ominous dark purple. She coughed slightly and reached for the blanket at the end of her bed. As she drifted off, she wondered what Sirius was doing right then.

In fact, Sirius was miserable. The rain was the last of his concerns. First off, Laura had whined about walking in the mud since they had left the castle. He had had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't make a nasty comment to her. Now, she was chattering away beside him, and he was struggling not to yawn. His mind kept drifting to Noelle. He had seen Colin, with a bunch of his Slytherin friends, so he knew she wasn't with him. He also knew that she knew he was with Laura, thanks to James and Remus teasing him about it in the common room the night before. He had seen the hurt look on her face, and her attempt to cover it up. He felt awful hurting her like that, but in a way, he felt kind of glad.

Thankfully the afternoon was almost over. He reached for his glass and drained his butterbeer. Reaching for his wallet, he threw a few coins on the table and stood.

"Sirius? Is everything all right? You seem quiet."

Laura's girlish voice broke through his thoughts. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

He stood. Quickly she finished her drink. He started walking toward the door, not waiting for her. The rain was coming down in sheets.

Laura squealed and jumped closer to him. He had to fight not to pull away from her.

"Oooooh, I hate mud!" she complained.

He grunted in response. When they finally reached the castle, she made a big production of shaking the water from her hair and robes.

At the staircase that led down to Hufflepuff house, he turned to say goodbye to her. She leaned in to kiss him, and he quickly turned his head. Her kiss landed on the corner of his mouth. She blushed with embarrassment.

"Well, goodbye then." She said.

He had already begun the climb to Gryffindor tower. He lifted his hand and waved.

With his head down, he made his way to the dormitory. In the common room, he found Noelle curled up in front of the fire, all by herself. She saw him come in and she stared critically at him. She put down the book she was reading.

"Have fun?" she said icily, getting to her feet.

"Yeah...I did...why?"

Noelle pulled a small mirror out of her robes. Flipping it open, she held it up to his face. There was a smear of pink lipstick on the side of his mouth. He wiped at it furiously, but it was too late. Noelle was already storming away.

The next day, all the students filed down to the carriages waiting to take them to the Hogsmeade train station. Lily and Noelle hopped into one of the first carriages. Once on the train, they managed to get a compartment all to themselves. Noelle stretched out as the train pulled out of the station. When the food trolley came along, she bought some snacks to share with Lily. James poked his head in about an hour into the trip.

"Can I come in?"

The girls nodded. He flopped down into a seat. Noelle handed him a chocolate frog.

"Thanks." He said gratefully.

With his mouth full of chocolate he said,

"Laura's in our compartment. I felt myself getting dumber every time she opened her mouth. I had to leave."

The girls laughed. "What Sirius sees in her baffles me." Lily said.

Noelle grunted in agreement. James reached for another frog.

"Well, he's only seeing her to get over you."

Noelle quickly looked up.

"I mean, everyone knows he liked you."

Noelle sighed. "It is better for him not to like me."

James opened his mouth to ask why, but a warning look from Lily silenced him. Noelle rose.

"I'm going for a walk."

She slowly walked down the corridor of the train. A few doors ahead of her, Laura emerged from a compartment. Noelle kept walking.

"Noelle."

She quickly looked up. Laura was staring at her with a self satisfied smile on her face.

"I bet you don't think you're so special now that Sirius Black dumped you." She said smugly.

Anger rose in Noelle like flames. She steeled herself and said.

"I never thought I was someone special, Laura...but thank you for thinking so."

She pushed by the taller girl before she could work out what Noelle had said.

Quickly, Noelle slid a compartment door open and ducked inside. Colin was there, all by himself.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here."

He smiled brightly. "No, please sit."

She took the seat across from him.

"What are you doing this summer?" he asked her.

Her face lit up. "I am going to Cannes. We have a summer home there. You?"

He yawned and said, "Probably nothing. There is the Ambassador's Ball in July, so I'll probably have to go to that. Other than that, maybe interning at Gringotts. I'm not sure."

Their conversation was light as they bantered back and forth. After about 20 minutes, she rose to return to Lily. He stood too.

"Send me an owl this summer Noelle. I'd like to hear from you."

She smiled and nodded. He reached his arms out and wrapped her in a hug. She relaxed against his body and hugged him back. He was so tall that she only came up to his chest. She pulled out of his embrace. Blushing slightly, she left the compartment.

Down the corridor, Sirius had heard what Laura had said to Noelle. His blood had boiled angrily. When Laura came back into the compartment, he read her the riot act. She blubbered and cried, then fled the compartment. He sat back down heavily. He wanted so badly to make amends with Noelle. He hated being at war with her. Before he knew it, the train was grinding to a halt.

On the platform, parents were happily greeting their children. He strained his neck, but didn't see his parents anywhere. It didn't surprise him. They never met him at the station, and usually left him to find his own way home. He heaved his trunk off the ground and loaded it onto a trolley.

As he pushed his way toward the gateway to the Muggle platform, he saw Noelle chatting with her parents as they waited to go through. He gathered all his courage, and walked over to her. She noticed him coming, and busied herself with the latch on Etoile's cage.

He cleared his throat and she looked up at him.

"Have a good summer, Noelle."

Her face relaxed into the smile that he loved so much. Their eyes met, and volumes of unspoken words flew between them. She reached for him and hugged him. They embraced tightly until Noelle's father cleared his throat. They pulled apart, with their eyes still locked with one another's.

At that moment, there was understanding between them. Sirius slung his bag over his shoulder. He nodded to her parents. Then, with his eyes back on Noelle, he backed away from her, still smiling.


End file.
